


The Past is the Past

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor explains about the ring he wears around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is the Past

She remembered grabbing the leather thong around his neck, remembered the bite of metal against her skin as she pulled him down into the kiss. She remembered the feel of the ring brushing over her skin as he trailed his lips against her, over her breasts, down her belly, between her thighs. She remembered the feel of the ring moving against her as he moved inside of her, even though he was doing everything in his power to make her forget. Make himself forget.

It wasn't until after they were done, her legs entangled with his and her head on his chest that she reached up to toy with the ring. It looked a lot like a wedding band, and while she had read his file, there was very little Jess really knew about Connor.

"It was my dad's," Connor said, breaking the silence between them as he let his fingers trail along her arm. "He died when I was a boy. My mum gave me his ring just before she left with my stepfather to go traveling once I went off to university."

"How did he die?" Her voice was gentle, understanding.

"Cancer," he said. "I don't remember my father being healthy. He was diagnosed when I was two and fought it until the day he died. Mum wanted me to have something to remember him by." 

"Do you talk to her often?" Jess asked, toying with the ring.

"They died about six months before A-- before I got stuck in the Cretaceous," Connor said. Jess squeezed his waist, pressing a kiss to the skin of his chest. It was still too painful to really admit or discuss the breakdown of his relationship with Abby, and how much he blamed himself for the ultimate demise of it.

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure, though, what she was apologizing over. The loss of his family, or the end of his relationship.

"Doesn't matter," Connor said. "It's in the past." He shifted his body so he was covering hers again. His mouth took hers, causing her to groan after a moment and urged her hands to wander over his body.

"Time to focus on the present."


End file.
